


Waiting for the End

by Noellenioxide



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noellenioxide/pseuds/Noellenioxide
Summary: What else is there do when you're trapped in a cave?





	Waiting for the End

Yona stared at the barrier of rocks that kept her and the others trapped within that cave. She tried again to pull some of the smaller rocks loose but ended up struggling in vain.

_I can't die here. I have so much I still want to do._

She turned around when she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder. As her eyes fell on his mask she couldn't help but to feel somewhat relaxed. She smiled at Shin-Ah and leaned against his strong, broad chest, closing her eyes. 

"Thank you, Shin-Ah," she whispered. She had gotten used to his silent support and had honestly come to rely on it. His stoic nature seemed to qualm the excitement inside of her.

He nodded his head once then focused on looking deeper into the cave again. Finding a way out was one of the only things he cared about. _No_ _way out._

 

Yona sat down on the ground and dusted off her dainty hands. She kept her usual smile plastered across her lips even though her eyes had begun to fill up with tears and her hands trembled with fear. 

Hak looked down at her and felt his heart start to break. Seeing her in that state made him want to die. 

"We'll get out. Yun and Zeno will find help," he assured her. Sadly, even he had his doubts.

After a long silence Yona spoke. "But what if we don't get out? There's still so much I wanted to do," she replied.

Jae-Ha pushed off of the wall and sauntered over to her. "Like what?" He asked.

Her face instantly darkened with a crimson hue. "Like save my kingdom, return home, find a husband..... and lose my virginity," she answered, only whispering the last part.

Kija's eyes widened when he heard her words; his own face reddened at the idea of it.  _How could she say something like that in front of us? What if someone gets the wrong idea_?

Jae-Ha's lips pulled up into a grin. "Yona-chan, I'd be honored to assist you in helping fulfill part of your dying wi-"

"Don't even think about it Droopy Eyes," Hak threatened. He swung his weapon an inch from Jae-Ha's nose and held a firm glare on his face.

Yona stood up and fisted the fabric of her dress into her hands. "Don't, Hak. I uh, I want to. Please help me," she whispered. 

Hak stared at her with a mix of rage and confusion, but Jae-Ha had no problem with it. The green dragon stepped forward and took Yona's hand in his own. "We won't have much privacy, but I don't mind being watched," he purred.

Yona shook her head. "Not just you Jae-Ha. I want all of you," she said. 

"What?" Both Hak and Kija asking in unison. 

Shin-Ah stepped forward and copied Jae-Ha's gesture. He took her hand in his and lifted it up to his face, resting it on his mask. It was his way of giving her permission to take it off.

Yona smiled at him and pulled off his mask, along with the fur piece, and laid them both onto the ground before placing her hand back on his cheek. "Your eyes are so beautiful, Shin-Ah," she murmured. 

Kija was the next to walk over, his usually pale skin stained a dark red. "Are you sure this is what you want, Princess?" He asked.

She nodded her head then turned toward Hak. "Please, I can't do this without you, Hak," she whispered.

_I'm going end up in hell for this._

Hak stepped forward and decided to take the lead. "I've never been able to tell you no," he groaned, rolling his eyes. He gripped her chin with his hand and tilted her head up. His lips found hers in a crushing kiss. Yona could feel the urgency behind the kiss and returned it with everything she had. Her arms snaked around his neck and buried themselves in his hair. Hak pulled back after a moment and rested his forehead against hers. 

Jaeha just chuckled and walked up behind Yona. "If you call that a kiss you then I'm not sure what you'll call this," he rasped as he pulled her back against his chest. He rested his hands on her hips and slowly ran them up her sides. One hand slid over her chest and to her neck while the other wrapped around her waist and held her still. He turned her head to the side and let his lips brush against hers. He parted his lips and let his tongue trace her bottom lip at an agonizingly slow pace. He finally slid his tongue into her mouth and let it dance around hers.

Yona tried her best to keep up but ended up pulling away to take a deep breath. She looked up at Jae-Ha and bit down on her lip. "That made me dizzy," she breathed. 

Kija stepped up and wrapped his arms around her. He rested his clawed hand on her back then brought his lips to hers. His kiss wasn't as intense as Jae-Ha's and she was thankful for it. She kissed him back, feeling more confident in returning a kiss like that. 

Hak pulled off his overcoat and laid in on the ground for Yona to lay on. Yona broke the kiss with Kija and smiled at Hak. "Thank you," she said. He only rolled his eyes and glared at her. "I still think this is a bad idea," he chided. 

Shin-Ah bit down on his lip and looked down. He couldn't gain the confidence to kiss her like the others had since he had no idea what to do. Jae-Ha saw this then pulled Shin-Ah over by his clothes. He leaned in and kissed the blue dragon whose eyes shot open wider than they ever had before. Still, Shin-Ah knew what he was doing; he was teaching. Shin-Ah kissed him back and a small squeak escaped his lips. Jae-Ha pulled away and smirked. "There you go," he said.

The blue dragon took Yona by the hand and pulled her flush against his chest. He tilted her chin up and brought his lips to hers. She parted her lips as he did and their tongues collided in a heated passion. She moaned wantonly into the kiss as she felt a slight tingle start to radiate between her legs. 

Jae-Ha walked up behind her and kissed her neck, earning another moan from her and into Shin-Ah's mouth. Kija copied him on the other side of her neck while Hak started to undress her. Her cloak fell in a crumbled heap and soon her outer layer followed, leaving her in her white slip. 

The four of them all backed up and looked Yona over with lustful eyes. "So how do you want to do this Princess Yona?" Hak asked. "We could take turns or we could um..."

Yona just walked up to Hak and pulled open his robes, refusing to make eyes contact. She stripped him down while splaying her hands across his chest. Jaeha undressed himself and so did Kija, mainly to make things easier on Yona. Shin-Ah was too nervous to take his clothes off so Jae-Ha lent him a hand. He undressed the blue dragon while teasingly nipping at his neck. "Isn't this fun, Shin-Ah-kun?" He growled. 

Once Yona had Hak undressed she finished undressing herself and stood before them all, arms at her side.

"You're so daring Yona-chan. The sight of you is torturous since I cannot simply ravage you," Jae-Ha rasped. 

"You're very beautiful, Princess," Kija stammered, unable to look away from her. 

Hak made the first move. He approached Yona and slowly laid her down on his overcoat. He ran his fingers through her hair and sighed. "If it gets to be too much don't be afraid to say no," he told her. 

Yona shook her head and smiled. "This is what I want," she told him. 

Jae-Ha knelt down in front of her and splayed her legs out to the sides. He slowly ran his fingers up her thighs and let them gently rub against the outside of moist lips. He skillfully spread them open and let two fingers sink into her warm entrance.

Yona's head snapped back and a frenzied moan escaped from her lips. Her hips instinctively rolled against his fingers, gaining a pleased grin from him. 

Hak leaned over her chest and took one of her breasts into his hand. He took her nipple in between his teeth and tugged, earning a cry of pleasure from Yona. He simply groped the other breast while he kept his main focus on one at a time. Kija knelt beside her and kissed her lips, not wanting to miss out. Jae-Ha motioned Shin-Ah over and pulled his fingers out of her, leaving her entrance swollen and soaking wet. He whispered something into Shin-Ah's ear then licked his fingers clean. 

Jaeha moved to Yona's side and grabbed her hand. She placed it on his member and kept his hand wrapped around hers. He helped her get the motion of stroking down then let go. "Just like that Yona-chan," he panted. Shin-Ah leaned down and let his tongue flick out and lick hesitantly over her wetness, lapping up the juices. 

Yona couldn't help but pull away from Kija's lips as she let out a very sensual scream. Kija looked down at Shin-Ah and blushed. He definitely wanted to do that next. Shin-Ah let his tongue twirl around her clit, teasing the swollen nub as he slid two fingers into her, thankful for her short nails. Her legs twitched slightly as she felt a burning heat pooling in her abdomen. Her thighs clamped around his head involuntarily as her back arched. "Mmm, Shin-Ah, Hak, I can't take much more of this," she mewled. 

They both stopped and looked up at her. Shin-Ah licked his lips and backed up. "Who do you want first?" Hak asked, glaring over at Jaeha who seemed to be the only one getting touched. 

Yona blushed and looked to the side. "Hak, I want you to be first," she whispered. 

Hak nodded his head but Jae-Ha stopped them. He pulled Yona's hand off of member then smirked. "Let's get you in a better position," he breathed. Jae-Ha flipped her onto her hands and knees then nodded back at Hak. 

Hak got behind her and grabbed his erection in his hand, stroking it a couple of times before pressing it up against her entrance. He slowly pressed into her, feeling her tight, wetness slowly swallow him whole. He watched his member disappear into her little by little, groaning in pleasure. 

Yona let out a pained gasp and closed her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Hak husked, staying still once he had buried his length inside of her. 

Yona nodded her head and Hak continued. He pulled back then thrusted in again, still taking things slow so he wouldn't hurt her. When he heard her mewls of pleasure he began to speed up. 

Jae-Ha smirked and looked over at Kija, gesturing him closer. "Yona-chan, how about you use your mouth to pleasure him too?" He asked. Kija's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No, she shouldn't do that," he protested but instantly let out a moan when his member was engulfed in a wet heat. She flicked her tongue over the slit before bobbing her head quickly. She hollowed our her cheeks and let her eyes travel up to look into his. She moaned onto his member as Hak got faster and harder with his thrusts. 

Yona rested her weight on her elbows instead of her hands then gripped onto both Jae-Ha's and Shin-Ah's members, giving them firm, quick strokes. 

After several hours of sweaty bodies grinding, blinding orgasms, and switching around so that everyone received equal treatment the five of them fell asleep together as the oxygen ran out. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at writing smut so I'd love feedback. And yes, I really did kill them all. It's a one shot. Deal with it.


End file.
